herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy Gale
Dorothy Gale is the protagonist of the broad Oz novels, written by L. Frank Baum. Her first appearance was in The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. She is an ordinary girl from Kansas who runs away from home when her nasty neighbor Miss Gulch threatens to file a lawsuit to take/demolish her family's farm and tries to kill her dog Toto. But when a kind gypsy named Professor Marvel convinces her that her family and friends care about her, she goes back. She is swept up in a tornado and sent to the magical land of Oz. Glinda sends her on a quest to find the local Wizard to help her get home and escape the clutches of her archenemy, the Wicked Witch of the West who is after the Ruby Slippers Dorothy got from her dead sister. Along the way she befriends the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Cowardly Lion (Old Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke in Kansas) who all want something from the Wizard as well. In the 1939 movie adaptation of The Wizard of Oz, she is portrayed by the late Judy Garland. In the Tom and Jerry version, she is voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin who also voiced Daphne Blake, Mandy, Catwoman, Tootie, Red and many others. In Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz, she is voiced by Kari Wahlgren who also voiced Mina Monroe from Bunnicula and Tessa from Skylanders. History Dorothy's name is a loosely based version of "Theodore" which means "Gift of the Gods". "Dorothy", therefore, as a female companion to Theodore would translate to "Goddess of Gifts". She was born before the turn of the twentieth century on June 10th, year unknown. She shares her birthday with her iconic 1939 movie musical counterpart portrayed by Judy Garland. Like Garland, her Zodiac sign is Gemini. Surprisingly, her last name isn't revealed in the original 1900 novel, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. It was not mentioned until the 1902 stage version of the story Baum created after the book's publication and subsequent success; "My name is Dorothy Gale. I'm one of the Kansas Gales. " To which the Scarecrow replies, "Well, that explains your breezy manner. " In the later Oz books, Baum kept the name but mercifully spared his readers the pun. The many peoples Dorothy liberated and befriended had many more adventures after her departure. Each of her three traveling companions became the ruler of a country within the land. The Scarecrow (with his new brains) temporarily became the King of Oz to rule over Oz's Imperial Capital a.k.a. the Emerald City, until the long-lost rightful ruler, the Princess Ozma, was eventually found. The Tin Woodman (with his new heart) replaced the Wicked Witch of the West and became the monarch emperor to rule over the Winkie Country. And last but not least, the Cowardly Lion (with his new courage) became King of the Beasts and went to live in the wildernesses of Oz to rule over the animal kingdom, later aided by his best friend the Hungry Tiger. Despite her vow to never leave home again, Dorothy made three more trips to the Land of Oz until ultimately deciding to reside there permanently. Each time Dorothy landed in a different enchanted neighbor country before returning to Oz proper. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Oz Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Book Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Classic Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Muppet Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Provoker Category:Nurturer Category:Anime Heroes Category:Famous Category:Parents Category:Monster Slayers Category:Titular Category:Magic Category:Bond Creator Category:Tom and Jerry Heroes Category:Victims Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Stock Characters Category:Successful Category:Monster Tamers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:In Love Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Artistic Category:Pure Good Category:Neutral Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Ingenue Category:Hope Bringer Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Amazons Category:Monarchs Category:The Chosen One Category:Kids Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Rescuers Category:Teenagers Category:Spouses Category:Arrogant Category:Mascots Category:Tomboys Category:Female Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Leaders Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Lawful Good